


Butterflies

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Lol so Reggie isn't exactly talking like VERBALLY in the fic, Yolanda was a lot of fun to write. She's the best and she's Melody's life like Mel, but he's still communicating with Melody so I thought I'd, go ahead and tag him as a character. Wow but when I was busy, loves her so much and Yolanda loves her just as much, relationship tag appeared from the drop down and that made me really happy:D, typing out Reggie/Melody in the relationship box I noticed how their
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He made her stomach feel so funny.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding off on watching that video of Asha singing for far too long like I need to hop on that shit and get my life listening to her beautiful ass voice. And while I'm at it, I need to go check out Hayleau's music cuz I heard it was really good. Damn, but can y'all believe how fuckin talented Ashleigh, Asha, and Hayleau are though!? Like that's some straight black girl magic right there!! Ashleigh being tweeted at to play Ariel in a live action Little Mermaid is still running through my mind like I want that shit to happen so fuckin bad!! I'd literally combust and then Hannah would have to put me out!! To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“I’m home, grandma!”

           

The elderly woman perked up from her spot at the kitchen table, smiling at her dear granddaughter as she walked in to the kitchen, the girl smiling that bright smile of hers as usual.

           

“Hey, baby,” Yolanda greeted, lips turning up even more as Melody pecked her on the cheek, the woman quickly returning it. “How was scho—” The senior paused, lips parting and eyebrows raising as she stared at the bouquet of roses in her granddaughter’s hands. “Girl! You betta sitcho butt down and tell me where u got those flowers!”

           

Melody laughed heartily, pulling up the chair next to her beloved grandmother. “Reggie got them for me. Aren’t they beautiful?”

           

Yolanda blinked at the perky girl. “ _Reggie_? Girl, a _boy_ got you those flowers?”

           

Melody smiled, shaking her head. “Grandma.”

           

Yolanda placed a nervous hand over her granddaughter’s. “Baby, please don’t tell me he’s a white boy!”

           

Melody threw her head back, laughing once more. Her grandmother was too much sometimes. “He’s Asian, grandma.”

           

The woman breathed a relieved sigh, placing a hand over chest as she leaned back dramatically in her chair. “Thank The Most High!”

           

Melody giggled, smiling as she brought the flowers up to her nose, breathing them in. She sighed, Reggie’s face flashing in her mind.

           

“You smitten, baby?” Yolanda said, smirking at the girl.

           

Melody picked at the petals, suddenly feeling shy. “Maybe a little.”

           

Yolanda rolled her eyes. “A _little_? Girl, please!”

           

Melody laughed, watching her grandmother get up and head toward the refrigerator. It was just a little crush. It’d probably fade soon. Being nice had to have been all Reggie was doing. She wouldn’t set herself up for disappointment by being hopeful. There was a vibration coming from her pocket, Melody digging around her pocket for her phone. She held the screen up to her face, a grin making its way to her full lips.

 

_Hey!:) It’s Reggie. Whatcha up to?_

 

Melody bit her lip, rising up from her chair, bouquet in hand. “I’m gonna head up to my room, grandma.”

           

“Okay, baby. I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

           

Melody climbed the stairs, eyes on her phone screen as her thumb moved about the touchscreen.

 

_I just got home from school.:) I’m heading up to my room right now to relax a bit before dinner._

 

Melody set the bouquet down on her bed. She’d put them in a vase later on. Sitting down on her bed, she kicked her shoes off. She smiled when her phone vibrated again.

 

_Nice! Hey, we should play football in the park sometime. Maybe u could show me how u threw the ball.;)_

The cheery girl laughed softly, quickly typing out her reply.

 

_Yeah, I’d like that!:D I could bring Josie and Val along.:) And u could bring some of your friends!_

It took a bit longer for Reggie to reply to her text, Melody slowly starting to worry that something was keeping him from answering her. She lit up when her phone finally made that familiar buzzing sound.

 

_Actually… I was kinda hoping it’d be just the two of us, ya know._

 

Her heart skipped a beat. Just…the two of them? The thought of being alone with him made her feel a little queasy, yet simultaneously excited.

 

_Yeah, that works!:) I’m free this Saturday. How’s that sound?_

 

Reggie’s next reply came practically thirty seconds later, Melody giggling as she took the phone back into her dainty hands.

 

_Saturday it is then!:D I can’t wait.;)_

 

She felt so giddy on the inside. Melody smiled, falling back on to the sheets of her bed before closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
